Caution
by inspirebells
Summary: Fang has a secret that he has only told one person in his life, his best friend, Iggy. But when new-girl Max Ride enters his life will he make it two?
1. Charade Queen

Chapter One

Max POV

"Three syllables?"

I tap my wrist twice, shaking my head

"Two syllables!" Sam shouts.

Nodding I smile as I sniff the air. A buttery aroma of popcorn has begun to waft around JJ's TV room. While Sam, JJ and I were waiting for the popcorn to pop we had decided to play charades and I was currently smashing my two best friends. I'm killer at charades and get really into the game, which probably explained why I didn't hear my phone's text alert. I did however hear its loud obnoxious ringing, and JJ, who was sitting next to it answered.

"Maxine Ride where in the world are you, I have texted you seven times and YOUDIDNOTANSWERME!"

I could hear my mothers voice on the other end of the phone, her voice rising with each word.

"Um Mrs. Ride? This is JJ, do you want me to put Max on?"

JJ nodded twice, said "sure thing" and handed the phone to me.

"Mom?" I began cautiously.

" Max I need you home right now! Half of your room is still unpacked!"

"So what? Its two weeks till the move mom!" I rolled my eyes at JJ, silently mouthing _help me. _JJ shook her head laughing and I turned my attention back to the phone.

" Well.." my mom said slowly, "That's what else I wanted to talk to you about, Max would you please just come home?"

"Ill be there in 5" I said to my mom, and hung up. Turning to my friends I told them I had to leave and exited shouting

"I'll see you tomorrow!"

**5 minutes and two very muddy Nikes later**

"I'm home!" I yell, pausing to take on my wet shoes. I suddenly straighten, recognizing the scent of freshly made chocolate chip cookies. Following the smell I make my way to the kitchen and stop when I see a slightly terrifying sight. My mom and step-dad, Jeb, sitting at the dining table with a plate of cookies in front of them. Actually the cookies were a happy sight but when the 'rents are sitting at the table waiting…well, lets just say I was ready to grab the cookies and run.

"Max.." my mom began. She stopped there and looked at Jeb for support. He cleared his throat and tried to look excited.

"We are moving." He said.

"Well no duh" I said. "I knew that."

"No, what I mean is..." This time Jeb looked at my mom for support.

"We're moving early Max."

"Okay like how early?" I asked, starting to feel worried.

"In two day we will be starting our new life in Arizona." Jeb said smiling brightly. At that moment I lost all ability to speak. Having known from the beginning it would come to this I expertly grabbed the cookie plate and bounded up the stairs, taking them two at a time before locking myself in my room and shoving chocolaty goodness into my mouth. Okay so I stress eat, so what?


	2. Huh?

Chapter Two

Max POV

A plate of cookies and an hour of blasting 1975 later I heard a faint knock on my door.

"Who is there?"

"Ella" my sister called. "Max I wanna talk."

I got up to let my sister in. She must have been just as upset as I was. Sighing she plops down on my bed.

"Mr. Carson told be that I was accepted to be an editor on the school newspaper. He said my essay was fantastic. It took me a week to write that and now I don't get the chance to be on the newspaper committee! Ugh, this sucks!"

Ella suddenly sat upright and looked at me.

"Oh max! You'll miss your formal!"

Both of our heads swiveled to look at the divine red dress that hung from my closet door.

"El, I'll be right back, I need to talk to mom." I said already on my way downstairs.

My mom was sitting in the living room reading The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo. She put her book down and opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off.

"You never liked him did you? You thought he was irresponsible and that's why you're taking us out early. You don't want me to spend anymore time with him!"

"Max, who are you talking about?" my mom questioned.

"Dylan! My boyfriend!" I exclaimed.

"Oh" my mom looked shocked. "Max, no, that's not why at all. Jeb got assigned an earlier project and we decided it would be easier to move us all earlier."

"Oh" now it was my turn to look surprised. "So its not because you don't want me to go to the formal with him?"

"No honey, I'm sorry I didn't even think about your formal" she said gesturing for me come closer. I obliged and she hugged me, making room for me to sit with her. She stroked my hair and apologized.

"We had your dress picked out and I was going too do your hair. Oh Max, I'm so sorry you have to miss it. Wait! Hold up!"

Yup. My mom said 'Hold up' God I love her. My mom was wriggling her phone out of her back pocket. Now she was typing and scrolling and…

"Max!"

"Mom I'm sitting right here."

"Oh right, well good news! Your new school has there formal in a couple weeks! You'll make it!"

"Really? Okay all I have to do is find a date and presto!"

With renewed energy I sprung up to finish packing my room.

"Max" my mom called as I was about halfway up the stairs.

"Eh?" was my response.

"Tell Ella that the Formal is for all highschool-ers so she will be able to attend as well."

Bounding into my room to find Ella in the exact place I left her I singsonged

"You're gonna need a dress!"

"Huh?"

"For the Formal!"

"Huh?

"You're going too!"

"Huh!"

Yup, that's what my brilliant little sister was reduced to. Shocked into one word responses.

"But I'm only a sophomore!" Ella finally started thinking.

"Yea this new school lets all highschool-ers go!"

"Oh, sweet!"

"Uh-huh! And to repay me for delivering this wonderful news you can help me pack the rest of my room.

**3 hours, a couple dozen boxes and 4 fish tacos later**

"Okay Max, I have tape in my hair and my arms are tired from lifting your junk into boxes. I think you can finish these last few clothes piles by yourself."

"Thanks so much for the help El! I owe you one!"

"Yea, and don't you forget it" Ella said smiling and she left my almost completely packed up room. Looking around I decided I could finish packing tomorrow and I dropped on my bed and was out like a light.


End file.
